This can't be happening
by EIEIOBBYZ
Summary: I DONT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. Summary; Someone very close to everyone dies. Secrets are revealed. Nothing is what it seems.
1. Chapter 1

Olivia was sitting at her desk; it was a normal work day. She had just sent a perp to central booking and she was about to go to trial. She had to testify since she had been the one to catch this guy in the act. He was a major mob guy; he was the head of a really big prostitution ring so it was a pretty big deal that she had been the one to arrest him. It was a big boost to her career.

She was on her way to the trial when she got a call from Cabot asking if she could stop at the store and get her some aspirin for a headache. As she was coming out of the store, there was a bang and she fell to the ground.

A man rushed over to her trying to help, but it was too late. She had stopped breathing. When CSU came and they found her badge they called it into her captain.

*SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU*

Cragen placed the phone back down on the receiver and instantly broke down. Olivia was like a daughter to him, what was he going to do? What was he going to tell the squad? Elliot! What's going to happen to Elliot? He was her best friend. This was the worst news he ever gotten. Why Olivia? She was such a good person; all she did was tried to help. He then vowed to catch the scum sucking leech who did this to her. He was going to get away with it, no matter what he had to do. He then saw Elliot walk into the squad room and straight to Cragen's office. Crap. He had to tell him.

"Hey Cap, why wasn't Olivia at court today? That case was dependent on her, he walked." Elliot said kind of angrily. He was mad at the fact that Olivia had let a perp walk free without an explanation. He thought he knew her better than that. Elliot had been looking down at the case file when he walked in. When he finally looked up and saw the tears rolling down his captain's face he knew something was wrong. He had never seen the cap cry. EVER.

"What is it?" Elliot said, starting to get really worried.

"There's no easy way to say this…" The captain started to say.

"No. No, this isn't happening. This can' be happening. I talked to her an hour ago. Cabot called

Her asking for aspirin not even 45 minutes ago. This can't be happening." Elliot said, trying to

Fight the tears. He couldn't do it anymore. He broke down. His best friend was dead.

"It was a drive by shooting. She died instantly." Cragen said, trying to console Elliot, not that it

Worked. He figured maybe if Elliot knew she didn't feel pain, it would help. It didn't help at all. If anything, it made things worse.

Elliot left the room and ran straight to the cribs. Fin and Munch looked at him wondering what had happened that made him cry like that. Elliot Stabler doesn't cry.

Munch and Fin went into Cragen's office confused. They figured Elliot confessed his love and Olivia turned him down. Boy, were they wrong.

As Cragen told them what happened he saw tears start down both of their faces. He had never seen any of his detectives cry. This was a big change.

"No, Cap. This can't be right. Olivia is one of the strongest people I know. She wouldn't let a bullet kill her." Fin said, trying to calm himself down.

"I always thought I would be the one to die first." Munch said, still in shock.

"She was like a little sister to me. Why Liv? Why did it have to be her?"

Rollins came into Cragen's office wondering why everyone was so upset.

Fin said, "Olivia was killed in a drive by shooting." He went up to hug Rollins.

"What? Who did this? I want to know who did this so I can kill him. I swear if I am going to hunt him and I am going to kill him." Rollins said, tears now streaming down her face. "I'm gonna kill him." She repeated one more time, burying her head in Fin's chest.

"I better go find Elliot." Munch said getting up and leaving the room.

He went up to the cribs to find him sitting on the bed Olivia always slept on, staring at her locker. Tears were still clearly visible. "How could this happen…" Elliot said. He sounded defeated.

"Rollins is gonna kill him and I think Cap might actually let her." Munch said trying to lighten the mood. Nothing could lighten the mood. He wasn't even sure if Elliot would be the same man ever again. He wouldn't be surprised if he wasn't.

Elliot quickly got up and left the room saying, "I have to tell the kids."

As Elliot arrived at his house, his oldest daughter, Maureen, was getting in her car to leave.

"Hey daddy, what's wrong?" She could see the tears still in his eyes.

"Why don't you come in and I'll tell you all together. I don't really want to have to repeat it more than once." He said, pulling his daughter into the house.

When he walked in, everyone was in the living room watching a movie. They were very confused when they saw his expression. His wife, Kathy, had been put into a psychiatric hospital, so Maureen took care of the kids. He sat down on the couch with his family all around him, all of them asking what was wrong.

"Guys, I have some really bad news…" He said as he started to cry once again. How could he tell his children that Olivia had died? They loved her. She was the only mother figure they had after Kathy was put into the loony bin.

"What is it dad?" His son, Dickie asked with a concerned expression on his face.

"Today, there was a drive-by shooting." He said, trying to ease into it.

"Oh yeah, we saw that on the news. They said a detective died. We knew it wasn't you though because you were at court." His youngest daughter, Lizzie, said.

As his daughter, Kathleen, saw the tears coming down his face more and more, she finally realized.

"Oh god." She said, hugging her father. "It can't be. Not her."

Everyone was still confused as to what was going on.

"It was Olivia!" Kathleen screamed out, the tears running down her face.

"No. It can't be Olivia. I thought she was going to court with you today, too. That's why I didn't think it was her." Lizzie said as the tears started down her face.

Dickie ran into his room and locked the door. He was very fond of Olivia, they all were. They heard a thud and figured he had punched a wall. They were right.

How could this happen to her?

They all went to bed, hoping it would take some of the pain away.

*SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU*

It had been three days since Olivia was killed, and the funeral was today. Everyone was still really upset, especially Elliot. The only reason he was going was because it was the last time he would see his partner. He missed her a lot. She was the only one that made him happy lately.

What was he going to do without her?


	2. Chapter 2

**6 years later**

Two men in fancy suits walked into the squad room, walking directly into Cragen's office. They were there for a short time and when they walked out, Cragen looked confused but relieved.

He called Munch and Fin into his office to explain what he had just heard.

"You're going to think that I am crazy, but I'm not." Cragen said, closing the door behind him.

Just tell us. No one is crazier than Munch." Fin said, getting a death glare from munch.

"Olivia Benson is alive." Cragen said, not sure how they would react.

"You high, Cap?" Fin said, giving him a weird look. Olivia had been dead almost 7 years.

"No, I just got a visit from the feds. She was undercover working with them. Do you remember what happened with Cabot? It's kind of like that." The captain explained, trying not to make himself sound crazy.

"When's she coming home?" Munch said, now trying to get the information so he could see her.

"She's home. She has an apartment that the FBI provided for her when she moved back. She's only been back for a day or two." Cragen said, handing Munch and Fin a piece of paper with Olivia's address in it.

"What are you gonna tell Elliot?" Fin said, wondering how he would take it. Elliot took 6 months off from work after Olivia had been "killed".

"I was hoping you could do it. You helped him the most after Olivia's death." Cap said, gesturing toward Fin.

"Okay, I'll do it. I'll pick him up on the way to Liv's." He said, a little uneasy about the whole idea of being the one to tell Elliot.

Munch and Fin left to go see Olivia. They picked Elliot up on the way. They didn't tell him where they were going; just that it was an emergency.

Fin went inside first. He went up to the door and knocked.

Olivia was confused because she didn't think anyone knew she was back. When she opened the door and saw Fin, she hugged him. She didn't want to let go, it's been 6 years since she saw him.

"How'd you know I was here?" Olivia said, still really confused.

"Feds told Cap, Cap told me and Munch." Fin said waiting to tell her Elliot was here.

"Where's Munch? Believe it or not, I've missed him." She said, looking behind Fin to see if Munch was standing there.

"About that… Uh, there's something I have to tell you." Fin said, stuttering at almost every word he said. Olivia just gave him one of her weird looks, expecting her to remember what it meant.

"We brought someone else with us…" Fin said, gesturing toward the outside, looking a little nervous.

"Well who-, "Olivia started to say and then her face went blank. "It's Elliot, isn't it? He's going to kill me for not saying goodbye. Go get them. I need to get this over with." She said nervously.

Fin went to get Munch and Elliot. Munch came up first, saying hello to Olivia. When Fin was getting Elliot, Munch went inside with Olivia and shut the door until they came up the driveway.

She was panicking. How was he going to take it? She had been away for 6 years, everyone thought she was dead. She didn't even say goodbye. What would his reaction be? She was scared.

There was a light knock on the door. Her heart dropped. It was time.

She opened the door slowly and watched Elliot's eyes widen.

"Liv… What the hell is going on here?" He said, extremely confused.

"Uhhh… I'm not dead." Olivia said, trying not to push it.

Before she knew it, Elliot was hugging her tightly. She felt his tears on her shoulder. She started crying too.

"How could you do this? Leave for six years without even a goodbye? I need an explanation Olivia." He said, pulling back so he could look into her eyes. He had a serious face, as if he were questioning a perp.

She couldn't get passed the fact that he called her Olivia. He never calls her Olivia, ever since the first day they started working together.

She knew at that exact moment, she lost her best friend.


End file.
